Kunai Going In
by SurreptitiousMaps
Summary: Some things should remain buried. However, occasionally you may find the one person to satisfy a demon. Yaoi. Kiba and Hidan.


**I do not own Naruto or the characters within. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This is set after the Great 5 Nations War. **

Kunai Going In

Running through the forest, Kiba and Akamaru, made their way back to Konoha, moving through an area that gave meaning to the title "Village Hidden in the Leaves". The sun was bright, wildlife around, temperature was comfortable, and for all intent and purposes the day was perfect; a prime example of spring midday.

"Gahh, that mission was easy. Ey, Akamaru?" Kiba scoffed as he jumped over a fallen branch.

A bark was the reply from the large white dog racing beside Kiba.

The mission was a simple one: Travel to a nearby village and secure a few bandits who had been noticed terrorizing the country as they made their way across it. The bandits didn't even pose a threat, which is why Kiba was sent on the solo mission. It was a C ranked mission at best.

The forest that they were travelling through was owned by the Nara family. It was a good short-cut to get back to Konoha, and Kiba was sure that his friend Shikamaru Nara wouldn't mind him moving through the property; they were all nin of the same village and country.

Suddenly, Akamaru stopped mid-run. Kiba also stopped and looked back at his companion and noticed the big dog sniffing around intensely. Slowly moving around the area they were in Akamaru was focused on a particular scent that was common in the life of a ninja. The scent seemed to permeate from the ground itself and it strangely seemed fresh, but also not.

Walking over, "What is it boy?" Kiba asked looking questioningly at the dog.

Continuing to sniff, Akamaru whined, signaling for Kiba himself to get down and find the smell that seemed to float up from the ground.

Getting down on hands and knees, Kiba pressed his nose close to the ground, inhaling the earth. At first he didn't notice anything, but then after another breath Kiba noticed the smell; blood. Not a strong scent and even with his heightened senses Kiba barely managed to pick up the metallic smell. The weird part was that it seemed to rise from above the ground itself.

Such a thing might not be weird if there was as recent burial, however none of the ground appeared to be upturned and if there was a battle recently here the surrounding environment didn't show any signs of such a thing.

Looking over at Akamaru, Kiba thought about what best to do in this situation. When he got back to the village he could tell Shikamaru about this. Surely he'd want to know about this.

Making his own decision, Akamaru began digging at the ground, intent on finding what the smell came from.

Kiba, his curiosity getting the better of him, then decided help digging, clawing at the ground and lifting large amounts of dirt.

So intent on digging deeper, Kiba almost didn't notice the animal that was running towards him.

Jumping up quickly, Kiba dodged the claw that was swiped at him. Landing safely a few feet away, he saw that it was a large Bobcat that had attacked him. The cat was hissing with fangs and claw extended ready to pounce again.

Akamaru stalked towards the cat, shackles raised and poised for a counterattack, should it leap again.

Hearing noises, Kiba looked around and saw other animals; Deer, squirrels, raccoons, birds, and even a bear. All seemed to have circled around the area that they were in with hostile appearances.

Kiba had no idea why these animals were acting the way they were. Sliding closer to Akamaru , Kiba thought about options on how to handle the situation. Deciding the best way to scare them off without much damage to the animals or the area, Kiba formed hand seals.

"Jūjin Bunshin! (Beast Human Clone Justu)!" shouted Kiba, transforming himself and Akamaru into identical human clones with elongated nails as claws and canines.

Leaping into the air they both began spinning into their attack barreling into the ground in front of the animals, never hurting them but merely scaring them off.

"Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang)!"

After plowing into the ground in front of the bear, Kiba and Akamaru successfully managed to force the animals away.

Returning back to his normal state with a poof, Akamaru barked in victory.

Kiba, also returning to a more human state, looked around and saw that besides a few gauges in the ground and some broken branches, the damage was minimal.

"Shikamaru won't notice a thing" Kiba thought with a smirk

Looking over to where Akamaru was, he saw that the dog had already begun digging again; intent on finding out what was giving off the bloody scent.

Joining him, Kiba began pulling piles of dirt out from the ground. Digging through the soil, Kiba also noted other scents the further in he got. Scents that added up to the blood belonging to something human, male if he wanted to be exact. It had that musky male aroma.

Once they had dug close to 10 feet (4 feet farther than any standard funeral) Akamaru found something other than dirt and rock. Crawling closer Kiba saw it was an upturned shoe. Reaching out, he grasped the sole of it and found it stuck. Furrowing his eyebrows Kiba pulled harder, determined to get the shoe out, only to find it come with an attached foot and calf.

"What the FUCK!" Kiba screamed as he threw the half-leg out of the ditch, "Is there just a whole body in pieces under here?" looking at Akamaru in disgust at the thought.

"Ugh well now we know where the blood was coming from so I suggest we get out and -"

"Mmmphnng!"

Kiba paused, listening. _Did I just here someone_ he thought.

Staring down at the ground Kiba listened for more noises, doubting that someone could be buried this deep and still is alive.

"Shhhhrrrrrmmmmph!"

This time Kiba was sure he heard someone. As Akamaru barked, Kiba dove for the ground, panicked, thinking the person must not have much time before they die from lack of oxygen.

Pulling out a hand Kiba grimaced put still kept going. If the person was still alive, then they're worth saving, even if they are missing half a foot or a hand or, with a quick glance at a burrowing Akamaru, a... Liver?

"amnn...ashnn...fuc..."

Kiba kept digging, the words becoming more and more clear the deeper he got, until...

A head was uncovered. And by "head" that's all it was. No body. A severed, platinum haired, violet eyed, dirt covered head; and said head was currently yelling profanities with such volume Kiba wondered where he kept the lungs for such a thing.

"ARRHHH FINALLY I'M FINALLY FUCKING FREE OF THIS HELL TRAP THAT BITCH SET UP, I'LL SACRIFICE HIS SPIKEY PONYTAILED MUTHAFUCKIN' ASS TO LORD JASHIN! AGHHH~"

"Uhhh..." Kiba just stared down; shocked at the screaming head that was apparently plotting the death of someone even without a body.

Akamaru himself was growling lowly as he moved closer to his master, figuring the head was a threat with all the commotion it was making.

Noticing the moving dog, the head paused in its rant to look up at Kiba who still didn't know what to say.

"Ay! Are you gonna get me outta this fuckin' hole already? I know being a cut off head looks painful, because it fucking is now get your ass up and get me out of this HOLE!"

The head was now addressing Kiba. The head was talking to Kiba. Kiba was talking to a head. A head not attached to anything. This slowly sunk into Kibas mind as he processed this.

"...GAH! What the fuck? How are you alive? How can you talk? Where's the rest of you?" Kiba was now hysterically shouting at the head.

"Fuck you! I'm fucking alive, so just deal with it bitch! Now like I said, get me the fuck out of this hole! And while you're at it, grab the rest of my body from this hell-hole! And I guess that answers one of your questions you little dick!" the head shouted back at Kiba intent on insulting the ninja until he got him out of the hole.

Getting pissed off Kiba replied with more shouting "At least I have a dick! As far as I know you're just a head without a dick to piss from! Why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't I'll fucking kill you and sacrifice you to Lord JASHIN!" screaming the name of his "God" the head began to rock slightly in exasperation.

"You know what, Fuck You! I don't listen to no damned head who screams that it's gonna sacrifice me! I'm gone." and with this they jumped out of the hole, Kiba looking thoroughly pissed off and Akamaru just looking back once before giving a bark that could be translated to something like "Bitch".

Now a few feet away Kiba was walking when he heard the head yell out again.

"Dammit, look I'm fucking sorry! I won't fucking kill you as long as you help me get out of this shit! Jashin dammit Please!"

Kiba didn't know why he stopped. He figured that he himself wouldn't want to be stuck in that situation, and so he took pity on the head.

Turning around and walking back, Kiba looked down into the hole, "If I help you, will you still be an asshole?" He said with a frown on his face.

"Fuck you! I only show respect Lord Jashin!" the head looked up defiantly.

"Will you at least be somewhat grateful for me getting your ass outta there?" Kiba sighed in frustration.

Hesitating for what seemed like a thought, the head replied "I won't call you a dick if that's what you want"

Thinking that this was the best he was going to get Kiba jumped down into the hole with Akamaru and proceeded to dig around, grabbing whatever wholesome chunks of body he could and tossing them into a pile right outside the perimeter of the hole. Some of the body was just too mixed and saturated with the dirt leaving Kiba to grab and haul out the clutch and add it to the pile. Thoroughly disgusted Kiba made a mental note never to dig up something that smelled bloody ever again.

Finally, all that was left was the head, which just sat there quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

Reaching down Kiba looked into the violet eyes of the head before reaching his hands around, lifting it by the back.

Leaping out of the hole Kiba walked over to the formed pile of dirt, blood, appendages, and innards. Looking at the head that Kiba held he asked, "Now what? How're we supposed to piece you back together?"

"Just fucking put me on top of the pile and follow the instructions I'm going to give you"

Rolling his eyes Kiba less than gently placed the head on top of the pile before stepping back, "Ok, now what?"

Looking irritated the head began telling Kiba what to do, "First draw a triangle around me"

Walking around the pile while dragging his foot into the dirt, Kiba formed the shape and stepped back, "Ok".

"Now" said the head "Draw a circle around the triangle. Make sure the points of the triangle fucking touch the circle, a perfect fucking triangle in a circle."

Still questioning himself as to why he was following the orders of such a vulgar person, Kiba did as instructed and completed the symbol.

"There I'm done. Now what is this supposed to do?" Kiba asked, looking down at the platinum haired man.

The head gave a slightly crazed look as he looked back up at Kiba, "Now, cut your hand and bleed onto me"

"What? How is that supposed to help? I ain't cutting myself!" Kiba glared down at the head. "You must be crazy"

Still looking up at Kiba with a smirk that was less than sane, "Yes I have been called crazy, but in this situation I'm fucking serious. I need you to bleed on me as an offering to Lord Jashin, so that he'll reconstruct my body"

He was explaining this in a completely serious way which made Kiba sigh in frustration and pull out his Kunai. Stepping closer to the head Kiba locked eyes with him then proceeded to raise his hand. Holding it with the palm sideways and above the head Kiba made a shallow cut that bled only a few drops, letting it fall onto the face of the head.

Akamaru whined at the self-infliction that Kiba had done, nervous for what was happening.

"Mmm fuck yeah!" the head shouted as the blood dripped down his face before he extended his tongue and swiped at the nearing droplets.

Kiba just stood there, watching the insane head lick up his blood and moan while doing it. He had no idea what was happening.

Once the head had licked up the blood, Kiba watched, transfixed as he saw him change appearance suddenly. His face turned black with white marks around his eyes and mouth. It sort of looked like a face painting of a skull.

"Ahh Lord Jashin! Revive me so that I may do your divine will on this blasphemous world. Let me spread your name and offer you sacrifices filled with glorious pain and destruction! Aahhahaha~!"

Watching as the now skull-faced head shouted this, Kiba neared Akamaru. He was getting a foreboding feeling.

Laughing maniacally now the head began some form of chant that Kiba couldn't understand. The head now looking more focused than ever. As the chant went on the symbol around him began to darken and appeared to stain the ground.

What is this guy doing? Kiba thought, watching from a distance he had slowly accumulated.

Slowly, as if gravity was turned off, the head and pile of dirt began to float upwards before stopping at what would be an average height for a full grown man. Next, the dirt/innards combination began to press together and move about, reconstructing the would-be body of the head. Legs, hands, a torso, all began to reform and connect until suddenly what stood in front of Kiba was a fully grown, remade man.

His whole body was naked and had the weird skeletal design now; black with white bone designs. He was tall, toned, and had a broad chest. Kiba continued to inspect the newly formed body, seeing it without any scars, blemishes, or damage; as fresh and flawless as a newborn.

Finishing his chant the now fully-formed man stood at full height, a foot taller than Kiba, and slowly the design faded, revealing a tanned, bare, body.

Opening his eyes the man smirked and walked forward, no shame in his lack of clothes.

Kiba stared at his eyes, avoiding looking at the man's groin. Stopping before Kiba, and looking down at him, the man grinned.

"Hello dick, I'm Hidan"


End file.
